If Only He Knew
by sluis9999
Summary: What if Zell had a gay little brother? And what if that little brother fell in love with Seifer? This will basically be a retelling of the story and then some. Only difference is that a new character, Jase Dincht, joins the party.


Ok, so this is my first story. I don't own any of the characters except for one. What if Zell had a gay little brother? Blood brother at thay. They were actually related and were sent to the orphanage together. And what if that little brother fell in love with Seifer? This will basically be a retelling of the story and then some. Only difference is that a new character, Jase Dincht, joins the party. He basically follows Zell around like a lost puppy. He isn't very fond of people because of the way he was treated when he finally came out. Many didn't take it so well. I also do not own the story of the game.

Seifer/OC, Squall/Rinoa, Selphie/Irvine.

Jase's POV

I had been training with my brother when our names had been called to go meet by the directory for our SeeD exam. Like my older brother, I also fought usiusing martial arts, only I used his kicks instead of my weak punches. My most common attack consists of an axe kick followed by a back flip kick. I am also fond of using magic. However, I wasn't fond of seeing any living creature die, regardless of the race.

My brother and I rode the Zell's hover board to the directory despite the my protest against it. Once there, a faculty member confiscated the hover board for unauthorized use. When we found out who our team members were, Zell introduced himself with ease. I, however barely managed to stutter out my own name. When my eyes landed on a certain someone, my heart skipped a beat. There he was. The one who continuously put me down. The one who bullied me. The one who... stole my heart?

Seifer Almasy showed me sides of him he would never let anyone else see. Why me, I have not an idea. He opened up to me and offered solace and protection when the rest of the world only seemed to be trying to attack me. He gave me advice on how to defend myself. However, my anxiety prevented from doing so. He would even intentionally attack me verbally for training purposes even in public settings. Any time I would even consider standing up for myself, however, I froze. I couldn't move regardless of how hard I tried. The only movement that ensue would be the wobbling of my weak knees and the twitching of my right index finger as I held my hands, clasped together, in front of my chest.

I caught myself staring at the older boy and turned my attention to our other team member, Squall Leonhart. He didn't look as though he were in the best condition. He looked hurt and agitated at the thought of being here. He glared at Seifer. He then proceeded to analyze Zell and me.

"The only trait you two have in common is the color of your eyes and similar facial structure," he said as if beckoning for an explanation.

"The little one is also lacking that dumb ass hairstyle and tattoo," Seifer chimed in with a smirk and chuckle, to which my brother glared at him.

"I-I am n-naturally a blonde... I just wanted a new look I guess..." I quietly explained. My hair was bleached to a white color; on top of that, it was streaked all throughout with random colors.

The four of us were briefed of our mission in Dollet. Seifer was appointed as commander. Zell made it known he was opposed to this. Squall also seemed opposed, yet he also seemed indifferent about it.

We were accompanied by Instructor Trepe to a car where my carefree brother proceeded to ask Squall to see his gunblade, but to no avail. Quistis briefly mocked Squall and chuckled a little. Zell, bored, then got up and started punching the air.

"Stop that... It's annoying... Chicken-wuss," Seifer shot at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" my brother fired back. I began to shift in my seat as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It's ironic that as much as I wanted to be a SeeD, I couldn't handle conflict. Seifer began to laugh.

"Knock it off!" Quistis demanded as she stood up. Zell then sat back down.

Squall then said, "...Instructor... Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

She replied, "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No... not really..." he quietly said to her.

Seifer looked at me with a look I knew all too well. "This is great... I have Chicken-wuss, a guy who just reached puberty, and a faggot in my squad..." I froze in my seat, the same nervous reactions occurring as Zell stood up.

"You can crack jokes at me all you want, but YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF IT, YOU SICK FUCK!" he screamed at Seifer. I unconsciously grabbed Zell's arm and pulled him back into his seat. I then stared at the floorboard of the car and fidgeted with my thumbs. The rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward ailence.

Once we arrived at the ship in Balamb, we all got out.

"So that's the vessel...? Ain't no turning back now," Seifer stated. He then looked at Squall. "Huh? You scared, too?" he casually asked him. The Garden staff and Quistis then hurried us into the ship.

On board, Xu came in and greeted each of us with a salute. Each of us, except Seifer greeted and saluted her back. She replied to Seifer by mocking him. "How many times is it now, Seifer?"

He simply replied, "Oh, I just love these exams..."

Xu then proceeded to give us more information about the mission on hand and about the Galbadian soldiers invading the town.

Once she left, Seifer ordered Squall to look outside to which he obliged. Soon after, wwe arrived at the destination where the four of us, Zell, Squall, Seifer, and I, each checked our junctions. Seifer had Ifrit junctioned with some Fire magic junctioned to his attack and a few Scans and Blizzards in his magic inventory. Squall had Quezacotl junctioned with Blizzard in his magic. He also had Fire and Scan along with some Cures. Zell had Shiva junctioned with fire in his Spirit and no extra magic. I had Ashura junctioned and had Blizzard junctioned to my magic and Scan junctioned to my spirit. I also had maxed out Fire and Cure spells. I even had some Life spells. We then ran to the next area. Our destination was the Central Square.

We fought through four waves of Galbadian soldiers before we finally secured th Central Square. Seifer then put us on standby and began to rant about how boring it was. We heard explosions in the distance.

"Sounds like it's starting," Squall stated.

Seifer replied, "Bring it on." The dog that was walking around then came up to Seifer and screamed at it. "Get outta here! Scram!" I winced, but I knew it was for the best if the dog was safe rather than out in the open during an attack. Seifer then began to shout as if begging for some action. "Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

After a while, I got very quiet and boring. Zell began to pace and I squatted next to the dog, petting him.

"Still keeping us waiting...?" Seifer asked in irritation. "That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?"

The dog then ran over and started howling at something in the distance. We hid as six Galbadian soldiers ran out and proceeded to their destination.

"It's the enemy..." Squall stated the obvious.

"Where the hell they goin'?" my brother asked. "Hey? What is that up there?" He pointed at something in the distance.

I quietly said, "...the communication tower..." However, I was so quiet nobody could hear me.

Seifer replied to Zell. "Our next destination."

"But that's against orders!" Zell objected.

Seifer fired back, "Weren't you just saying how bored you were?"

Zell then beckoned Squall and me for help.

Squall said, "I stand by the captain's decision." I just looked at the ground.

Seifer eyed Squall. "...Captain's decision? You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

Squall replied, "It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they fight dirty, like you."

"You'll thank me when the time comes," Seifer barked back.

My brother butted in. "...What the hell? I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now. Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

Seifer fired back. "Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts."

Zell got fired up. "What was that!!!?"

Squall cautioned Zell. "Don't take him seriously, Zell. Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

Seifer began giving orders. "The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

Squall gave a simple, "Alright."

Zell scoffed and finally gave in. "Tch... Fine. You comin', Jase?"

My cheeks glowed a little pink as I replied. "...Y-Yeah..."

The four of us then ran in the direction the Galbadian soldiers ran. On the way, we killed at least 75 soldiers. It was terrifying. I couldn't stand it, but Zell reassured me that it was okay. On the way up the mountain, a Dollet soldier came crawling up to us, asking who we were. He was then dragged away by an Anacondaur which then attacked us. We easily took it out.

We eventually made it to the Communication tower where the Galbadian soldiers were the Galbadian soldiers were talking about repairs.

Seifer went on about how much he loved battles. He connected them to dreams. "As long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream." Seifer then picked at Squall and Zell a bit before running off. The words he said kept going through my head.

 _As long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream... my dream... do I have a dream...?_ A girl then fell down a hill. Squall and she had already met because he gave her a tour around the Garden.

"I'm... a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A," she said. "The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" she asked.

Just then, he ran to the door of the Communication tower. Squall pointed at him.

Seifer randomly shouted, "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" I blushed a crimson color, so I quickly looked down at the ground.

Selphie sighed. "This sure is tough..." She then jumpejumped down the hill to the Communication tower.

We followed after her and proceeded to go up the Communication tower. When we reached the top, there were two Galbadian soldiers, named Biggs and Wedge. They were trying to get the Communication tower to work. They finally fixed it and engaged us in combat. A short while later, they were blown away by a tornado. An Elvoret flew in and started attacking us. As I was topping off my magic, I noticed a Guardian Force and drew her from him as well. It was Siren. We eventually defeated the beast before we realized we had little time to catch the ship to go back home.

We bolted out of the Communication tower before what seemed like a robotic spider stormed after us. At first, we ran away. We eventually decided to fight it off at the bridge. It was the hardest battle I had ever been in. We eventually defeated it. We got a hypnocrown and a lot of AP out of it. We then hurried to the shore and rode home. We stayed at Ma's for the night because she insisted. Zell slept in his room, I gave my bed to Selphie, and Squall, Seifer, and I each slept on the living room floor.

Author's Note

Feedback is very much appreciated as this is my first story. I want to hear all of your opinions regardless of whether you liked it or not. Thank you.


End file.
